Chapter 1 The Harvardville Conspiricy
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Set In Harvardville 10 Years After Raccoon City LeonXShiv Read And Review! :D RIP Raccoon City 3


Chapter 1 – The Raccoon City Conspiracy

I thought i had survived the horror and terror 10 years ago….

But I was wrong… so wrong.

After the decimation of Raccoon City on the 1st October 1998, I found myself in the centre of the media attention, photos, interviews etc you might be wondering what happened in Raccoon City all those terrible years ago.

It was a conspiracy led by a group of men who were linked to Umbrella Corporation one of which included a senator. They'd planned to blow up Raccoon City along with the 100,000 people who had been turned into cannibalised, flesh-eating zombies. They succeeded in doing so and they had pulled it off as an "Accident" and a "Terrible Tragedy". Umbrella had told the media that it was a nuclear explosion. They had gotten away with it. Again just like in Colorado.

5 others and I made it out: Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield and her brother Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera.

It's nearly 10 years since the incident in Raccoon City and Leon and I had agreed to meet up. EVERYONE knew I had the world's biggest crush on Leon and they could also tell that he liked me back. I had even resorted to acting out our 1st kiss in my head at least a million times!! _Yes I am sad…_

Anyway… we met up in the town centre and we went back to Leon's apartment. Oh god what he was wearing made him look so hot!! We sat in his lounge and we were talking about the 10 year anniversary and I was talking about how I lost my whole family and ex boyfriend in the epidemic. I was beginning to get really upset about it so, _lucky me! , _Leon came and sat next to me and put his arm around me and said

"Hey Shiv its okay yano. I know how you feel. I lost my family too remember? You are not alone in this."

"Yeah I know. Oh Leon…" I say.

I look at him and go to kiss him. "Woah!! No Shiv what are you playing at!!??" he said, standing up suddenly. "Leon i… Let me explain" "No! Shiv your with Chris aren't you?" "No! Who said that!!??" "Chris." "No I like him but I am not with him cuz I like someone else" "Yer I know how you feel cuz I feel that same about someone as well" "Leon…" I said going towards him "Shiv… I don't like you in that way" I'd heard enough. I burst into tears and stormed out of Leon's apartment into the cold, dark night.

Right by my apartment I sniffed and thought "Ewwwh the air smells funny tonight." Then I sniffed again "Shit… I recognise that smell… no… no way... Not again. It can't be!" and as if on cue the song of the infected rung through the dead night air and echoed through my ears. I tried calling Leon but he had turned his phone off. Pangs of paranoia swept through my body as I sprinted back to Leon's apartment. "Shit!!" the infected were everywhere in swarms and had spotted me. Good job they were slow! I got around them easily and ran up to Leon's door and started hammering on it "LEON!!" I screamed, banging on the door as hard as I could "Leon please!! Hurry up!! LEON!!" they were getting closer "LEON!! Please!" I screamed in fear still banging on the door. As one of the virus carrier's icy cold fingers touched my left shoulder the door gave way and I scrambled inside Leon's.

He slammed the door and quickly turned around and said to me "Not again!" I slammed my back against the cold wall "You took your time didn't you, Leon!?" I yelled at him. "Well sorry! It's not my fault that I was upset about what I just said to you!" "Well i… what?" "Shiv I felt dead guilty about what I just said to you. About me not liking you. It's just that I thought you deserved to know the truth cuz everyone's telling you that I like you aren't they?" "Yer they are but don't you think there are more pressing matters at hand here!?" "Like what?" "Like the zombies!? Outside your door!?" "Oh Yer! Can we talk about it quickly then?" "Leon do you have any weaponry here?" "Shiv?" "Leon this is very important! Were gonna have to survive and make it out of here alive! Again!" "Listen to me Shiv!" he said, covering my mouth with his hand "do you believe what people have told you? That I apparently like you?" I removed his hand so I could reply. "Well… at first maybe yer… but now… no" I say. Sadly. "Good" he muttered and turned away to go upstairs to get the weapons. "Hey Leon?" "What?" "Why?" "Am just wondering that's all" "Oh… Okay…"

5 minutes later – Leon's apartment – Leon's Room

Leon called me upstairs to come and choose the guns I wanted. I told him that I have to have my dual pistols, _my signature weapons!_, and also the assault rifle, whilst Leon took the one remaining pistol, shotgun and the grenade launcher. I walked out of the bedroom. "Shiv!?" Leon called. I went back into the bedroom "Yer??" "Am sorry" "For what??" "Upsetting you" "Oh! Yer well it's never gonna happen so what is the point in waiting around for people hey?" "Exactly! Oh I am so glad you understand Shiv!" – A short pause – "Would have been nice though…" I say "What would?" "Me and you" I say walking back out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The zombies had dispersed from the front of the apartment and the close seemed empty once again – for now. "Good…" I thought, relived. "Leon should we head off now!?" I shouted. No reply. "LEON!?" I yelled and yet still no answer. I headed up the stairs to Leon's bedroom. He wasn't there. I sat on the double bed for one and thought "Well where is he then?" and as if one cue he came through the bedroom door. I jumped up thinking he was a zombie and shot at him. Good job it missed him completely, hitting the wall instead. "Leon! You tit! Don't you ever do that again! I could have shot you! Ugghh!! Any way where did you go??" "Toilet! And I didn't know that I was gonna have to baby-sit tonight!" "Oh shut up with the insults Leon! What is it with you anyway!? Is it cuz you don't like the fact that one of your best mates fancies the arse off you? Is that it!?" "No Shiv i…" "Or is it, Leon, that you can't stand the fact that it is me that likes you?" "No" "Then what is up with you!?" "I like you back, alright!!!"

That shut me up good style! "What?! Why lie to me Leon!?" "Am not lying!" "Sure your not and we don't have to survive and escape yet ANOTHER zombie attack!" my sarcastic tone was obvious. "Shiv… I didn't want to tell you. Not yet anyway not whilst all this is going on anyway. I've liked you for ages." "Same ever since your birthday 2 years ago. I think it was the way you looked at me. It kinda led me on…" "2 years huh?" "Yer… ha-ha" "Soooo now what?" "I dunno actually. So do you erm like wanna…"

**SMASH!!**

A window went through downstairs. I ran down to check and one lone zombie had found its way inside the apartment. I dispatched of it quickly then blocked up the window with a bit of disposed cardboard. I sat on Leon's sofa in the lounge. He came down after getting me two more ammunition clips for the pistols. He then sat next to me. "Shiv…" "Yeah?" "Do you wanna go out with me then?" "Leon there is a time and a place for all of this yano" "Your right Shiv. Am sorry. "And that place is right now of course I will Leon!" I tell him "Yes!! Really??" "Yeah might as well. At least now I can finally say what I have been aching to say for 2 long years…" "And that is??..." "I love you Leon S. Kennedy" he smiled, broadly. I giggled mischievously "I have said that so many times in my head but now I can say it to your face." "Awwh Shiv…" he said moving closer. This was it. I was about to kiss Leon S. Kennedy! My Boyfriend!! And let me tell you it was all id ever imagined and much more!!.


End file.
